


Fractured

by Lady_Lore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dark, Dixon Hill Holodeck Program (Star Trek), Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Holodecks/Holosuites, Mystery, Recovery, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lore/pseuds/Lady_Lore
Summary: Lore plays the long con. AU in which Lore remains aboard the Enterprise for a time. He's manipulating the crew. Data is the only one who understands but finds no one seems to believe him as Lore always seems to be one-step ahead of Data. To top things off, a strange Crystalline Entity seems to be following and attacking planets the Enterprise has recently visted.Using his detective skills, Data must find a way expose his brother before he hurts the Enterprise.Dark. Dubcon/rape. Eventual Data/Tasha smut & fluff.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is AU. It’s dark. Eventually there’s smut. If that’s no’ your cuppa tea, then read something else.**

**This will be multi-chapter. Inspired by the TextsFromTNG Tumblr meme “I accidently slept with my boyfriend’s twin last night and he didn’t stop me.”**

**C/W: Contains abusive behaviour, smut, and dub con/rape. Will contain Data/Tasha fluff. Lore is a master of manipulation.**

**This is a fic in which Lore (still his loveably flawed, chaotic self) plays the long con before showing his true colours. Also, Lore and Data have significantly greater capacity to feel than canon suggests.**

* * *

_“Will I soon have a uniform like that brother?” Lore had asked._

It had been two months since the crew of the Enterprise had discovered Lore on Omicron Theta. Since being reassembled, Lore had quickly realised the opportunity the Enterprise offered.

When he’d first been reassembled, he considered the possibility of inviting his old friend the Crystalline Entity to the Enterprise. All the lives on board would be a nice treat for the creature. And it would leave Lore with an excellent ship.

But as he evaluated the ship, he realised that aboard the Enterprise, the universe was at his fingertips. They Crystalline Entity was small compared to the experiences he could enjoy traversing the galaxy aboard the Federation’s flagship.

And being deactivated for 26 years meant that his brother (and the knowledge he possessed) was too great a temptation for Lore to walk away from.

He knew he had to be careful. And Lore knew that it would take time.

As a sentient Android, Lore had all the time in the universe. He was prepared to wait as long as it took to get what he wanted.

Several days after his reassembly, Lore had asked Data if he’d be willing to share his memory and information files. Data had agreed to share a limited number of files in a controlled setting. The circumstances meant Lore would have no way to access more without Data’s consent.

Lore had found the incident extremely frustrating for two reasons. He wanted to know everything Data knew. But most nagging of all was that he felt his brother was hiding things, experiences, from him.

Lore craved interaction and emotion. To a Soong android, emotion was like a drug.

Lore knew it took time to develop a rapport with humans. When he lived amongst the colonists on Omicron Theta, he was not readily accepted by all members of the colony. Even his own parents had treated him more like an oddity than a child.

But not all humans had seen him that way. He had friends and neighbours. Omicron Theta was a big colony. It offered him all the vices necessary to sow his wild oats and provide the emotion sensations he craved from gambling and the rush of petty thievery to adventure and sins of the flesh.

In Lore’s mind the Enterprise was an oyster just waiting to be harvested.

Yet, Lore understood that not all humans were ready view him as a person. He knew part of the problem was the natural human prejudice toward the different and the unknown. But he also suspected part of it came from the crew’s perception of his brother.

Data tried so hard to be human. But his lack of emotional awareness had led to a lifetime of unnatural social behaviour. Data was polite to a fault, but he tended to babble, failed to understand idioms, and his brutal honestly led to awkwardness at times.

In a way, Data had the charm of child. Slightly naïve, too book smart for his own good, yet with the independent determination for self-discovery found so commonly in human youths.

Lore’s charm was natural. Father had called him a ‘grifter.’ Lore knew how to read humans. He studied their body language and his natural speech pattern helped to melt away some of the unease that humans felt when interacting with the android.

Lore understood exactly how to build trust with the humans to get what he wanted. And in turn, Lore hoped this would lead to getting what he needed from Data.

He’d begun attending the weekly poker games. He spent the first one observing carefully as he studied the senior officers. By the next week he was fully prepared. Lore knew precisely which subjects to drop into the conversation to draw in their attention. He knew when to praise, when to tease, and when to strike.

And by the third week, he had them eating out his bioplast hand.

That week he’d assisted Geordi down in engineering with relocating and replacing some of the panels. That had earned him Geordi’s trust and admiration.

A few days later, Lore had assisted Doctor Crusher in cataloguing a shipment of newly discovered plants that the botany team had recovered on a recent mission. He analysed their chemical compounds and cross-referenced with all known medical uses.

It had taken Lore less than a day to complete his work for Doctor Crusher and she was now singing his praises to the Captain and his dear brother.

_“It really was spectacular! It would have taken my team a week to complete the analysis otherwise,” she had said enthusiastically._

_“I apologise for the delay,” Lore said intending to sound sincere. “I do not have the exobiology knowledge my brother possesses. If I had, I likely could have completed the task in a more timely fashion.”_

Yes, Lore was dropping little hints here and there to Data’s fellow officers. They adored Data. He was hoping to plant the seed of the idea that 2 androids with matching knowledge would be an irresistible offer.

But achieving that goal would require Data sharing all of his memories and information files. Lore was hopeful his hints would lead to the crew in to persuading Data to change his mind.

Because although Starfleet Academy and Earth had a certain appeal, Lore was a man that did things on his terms. He had no intention of following his brother’s long and decorated Starfleet career.

Human requirements were not suited to Android capabilities.

Lore had calculated there was a 47.3% chance that he could convince Captain Picard to instate him as an acting ensign. And if that plan failed, his backup was to get appointed to a research role aboard the Enterprise.

Yet for all his inroads with most of the crew, Lore had failed to win over both Commander Riker and young Mr Crusher.

He suspected this was influencing his brother’s reluctance toward him. Data had kept a cautious distance from his brother since the start of their relationship.

It was clear Data’s memory engrams of their time together before the Crystalline Entity were missing or repressed. Lore had read his brother had been found and activated. So, at some point after Lore had bene deactivated, the Soong’s had also deactivated his brother and left him behind.

It gave Lore a small sense of gratification to know he wasn’t the only one that had been discarded by old “Often-Wrong”.

And when the time was right, he’d refresh Data’s memories of the abandonment and use it to bond.

Presently, they were headed to a planet called “Angel One” on a possible rescue mission.

Lore had been granted quarters on Deck 7 and was grateful for some space between his brother and himself. Lore spent his time exploring, interacting, and learning. He’d spent the last hour pouring through the reports on the Angel One planet. It had been many years since the Federation had last visiting the world.

Lore hoped that by displaying a high level of preparedness and knowledge would impress Commander Riker later that evening. The senior officers were meeting on the holodeck in celebration of Geordi’s birthday.

Data hadn’t expressly forbid Lore from attending but he had questioned Lore’s interest in his friends.

_“Perhaps you should experience mingling with other members of the crew?” Data had asked him one afternoon._

_“Why? Are you jealous that your friends like me better?” Lore replied._

_It was said in a teasing tone, but Lore’s intent was to undermine Data’s confidence. He wanted Data to feel isolated and alone. Because once Data’s independent spirit was broken, he would turn to Lore._

There had been a tension between the brothers since Lore’s discovery. Data’s ability to retain his annoyingly good nature had initially frustrated Lore.

Yet, where there was tension, there was opportunity and Lore knew he would take great pleasure in meeting that challenge.

Lore craved the thrill.

He took in his appearance in the mirror. In an effort to maintain a sense of individuality, Lore had taken to styling his hair in a less formal manner than his brother. He pumped a small amount of replicated styling pomade into his hands. Running his fingers through his hair he lightly ruffled it.

Turning side to side he evaluated his appearance in front of the mirror. He ran his hand along his jaw as he turned his head to the side. He told himself that humans would never achieve the physical perfection he possessed. But a small, nagging thought entered his positronic brain – he would also never be capable of ‘passing’ as a human.

Running his hand across his chest he said a silent ‘thank you’ to Doctor Soong. The man had often been wrong about things, but he’d done marvellous work in creating the male form. The slim chisel of his synthetic muscle was unlike anything else in the galaxy.

Although if he were honest, Lore would have preferred blue eyes.

 _Someday._ Lore told himself.

Lore reached down and pulled the replicated suit jacket off the chair. Throwing it on he brushed off the shoulders and shifted his arms to get comfortable. The theme of Geordi’s party was an evening at a 1940s dance hall. Commander Riker was planning to bring his trombone and Captain Picard was looking forward to testing out a replicated camera for still photography.

He threw on his trilby hat and took one last look in the mirror and gave himself a wink.

* * *

When he arrived at the holodeck, he greeted Geordi and presented him with a wrapped package. It was a carefully disassembled model of the 1690 San Filipe ship. Geordi had an interest in building model ships and had been kind enough to show Lore some samples of his work.

“Wow, Lore! I don’t know what to say, this is very thoughtful,” Geordi said as he looked accepted the gift.

Lore cast a quick glimpse at Data and could read the disappointment his eyes. Data felt slightly crestfallen. Geordi was supposed to be _his_ best friend. And yet Lore had given him the superior gift. 

_One point for me._ Lore thought to himself.

As the night went on, he clapped politely for Commander Riker’s trombone skills, enthusiastically danced with Doctor Crusher, and Deanna a dice game from the era.

“You seem a little stiff, brother,” Lore said as he took a seat next to Data at the bar.

To any of the humans, Data would have appeared as nothing more than his usual, awkward self. But Lore knew better. His brother was feeling dejected and inferior. 

“No Lore, I was admiring your talent for dancing,” Data said. “I judge you to be superior in that respect.”

Lore smiled. That was two points for Lore.

He wasn’t sure if it was the music or the mood, but Lore felt a familiar hunger creep into his consciousness as he watched Counsellor Troi and Commander Riker slow dancing. When asked, Data had explained that they were close friends but not a romantic pair.

But as he watched the way they looked at each other, he suspected the story was more than what Data had told him. There was a certain familiarity in the way they held each other that only came from intimacy.

Doctor Crusher approached the bar and ordered another drink from the holodeck bartender. Lore eyed her frame as she leaned against the bar. She was aesthetically pleasing for a human. Lore also suspected she would not be as opposed to his advances as other humans.

He knew she was a passionate woman. He’d learned that quickly. He suspected that as a widow and an officer, she had struggled to form an intimate relationship with any of other crew.

“Would you like to dance again, Doctor?” Lore said attempting to imitate his brother’s endearing nature. “I find that you are, as you say, ‘light’ on your feet?”

She flashed him a smile and he offered her his hand as he led her to the dancefloor. It was a slow song. For some reason, it seemed the crew of the Enterprise had an unexplainable fascination with 20th century nostalgia.

Pulling her close he flashed her a smile. Doctor Crusher gave him a shy smile as she leaned her head against his chest.

As they turned, swaying to the music Lore observed his brother at the bar. He couldn’t deny that Data had great style. They two had chosen nearly identical replicated suits for the occasion. It was similar, but in Lore’s opinion, Data lacked the flair to make it work.

Lore observed an almost imperceptible shift his brother’s feature. Lore followed his gaze across the room.

 _Of course._ Lore thought to himself. _The blonde._

She was the one senior officer that Lore had been unable to read. She’d kept her distance and deflected his questions expertly. He knew Data spent a considerable amount of time with her. Their respective roles as Second Officer and Chief Security Officer meant they had to interact on are regular basis. There were security sweeps, training activities, and late-night situations.

During his initial two weeks aboard the ship, Lore had spent much of his evenings in Data’s quarters until he had been assigned his own personal space. Yes, there had been several late-night security situations requiring their attention that had seen Data returning to his quarters in the wee hours of the morning.

A sudden thought struck Lore.

He smiled as his yellow eyes widened in a mix of pride and discovery.

His little baby brother had managed to keep a secret. And his innocence and sweet nature had fooled everyone, including Lore.

Lore trained his eyes on her as she made her way over to the bar. He had to give Data credit, she was most aesthetically pleasing, and it was change of pace to see her out of her usual uniform.

Activating his audio sensory input programming, Lore fixated on their conversation. Human ears would never pick up their conversation. But that was not a problem for a Soong android.

“The way your dress clings to your body is most arousing,” Data said softly.

It wasn’t the smoothest of lines, but Lore had to supress a grin. He had certainly underestimated his baby brother.

The pair did not make eye contact. Data was still looking out at the dancefloor, staring at nothing in particular. Tasha was facing the opposite direction as she leaned against the bar.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Commander,” she replied playfully.

“Do you still wish to proceed with our prearranged meeting?” he asked.

“Why do you think I went through so much trouble to wear these shoes?” Tasha asked rhetorically.

“I have input the program and it will begin upon my entry. It is password protected. Allow me to head down first. I will wait four minutes, say my goodbyes, and then make way to the holodeck,” Data explained.

“I’ll wait twenty minutes to be safe,” she said.

“The password is ‘Errol Flynn’,” Data said quietly.

Tasha turned her head and gave him a small nod before walking away from the bar.

Fortunately, the song was coming to a close. Lore gave Doctor Crusher a chaste kiss on the hand and thanked her for the dance.

Tasha was leaning against a high-top table chatting with the Klingon. Upon Lore’s arrival, Worf nodded and stated he was going to grab a drink.

“Good evening, Tasha,” Lore said as he looked her up and down.

“Good evening, Lore,” she replied.

“Would it be permissible for me state aloud that I find your choice of period attire most intriguing,” Lore said. “I believe humans would consider it be _stimulating_.”

Tasha laughed and shook her head.

“Would you care to dance?” Lore said as he offered his hand.

Tasha blushed and set down her drink.

“I suppose I have time for one dance,” she replied as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the floor.

“I am curious,” Lore said as he turned Tasha. “Captain Picard chose his attire based on a fictional character. Commander Riker stated he was hoping to emulate 20th century musician Frank Sinatra. Was your costume chosen in such a manner?”

Tasha shook her head.

“No, a friend recommended this,” Tasha explained.

“Ah! I see,” Lore said as he attempted to emulate his brother’s curious nature.

He was building trust and that was exactly what he needed.

“I have observed you do not treat my brother like the rest of the crew,” Lore stated. “Nor me. You do not treat us as if we are different.”

“Well why would I treat you any differently?” Tasha said as she looked up at him.

“It is kind,” Lore explained. “Many of the colonists on Omicron Theta did not view me as a person.”

“I think your brother is a wonderful person,” Tasha said with a smile.

“May I ask if you would consider becoming my friend as well?” Lore asked innocently.

“Well, I don’t really know you” Tasha replied. “But I suppose if you’re going to be staying on the Enterprise that we will come to know one another better.”

“So, you will consider getting to know me better?” Lore asked in childlike way. “We could become friends?”

“Sure,” Tasha smiled.

After the music ended, he thanked her for the dance with a small bow and spotted his brother heading out of the arch.

* * *

Lore followed Data at a safe distance as he slipped out of holodeck 4 and out into the corridor. Data, with Lore in pursuit, made his way to holodeck 2.

Utilising his vocal output and a combadge he’d nicked from an unsuspecting ensign, Lore accessed files of the Captain’s voice.

“Picard to Commander Data,” he called out. “Please meet me in engineering.”

Data cocked his head to the side and Lore observed as he signed in visible frustration.

But much to his delight, Data turned and headed for engineering.

 _Loyal to a fault._ Lore smirked to himself.

Lore knew that someday, Data’s unyielding loyalty to duty would be his brother’s downfall.

Taking a secondary path down to engineering, Lore made haste to beat Data to his destination.

Tapping the combadge a second time, Lore once again asked the Captain’s voice files.

“Data it appears the problem in engineering has been localised to panel R139 in the Jefferies tubes,” he said in the Captain’s voice. “There is some kind of interference that’s disrupting the energy flow. Please see to it.”

“Acknowledged, I will head directly there,” Data’s voice chimed.

Lore’s route had intentionally set Data on path that would require him to double back. It meant that Lore had the advantage of efficiency. Lore reached the panel two minutes before Data. Crawling along on his knees, he gently removed the panel and reprogrammed the control chips.

It took him 38 seconds to complete the task and replace the panel. Lore quickly crawled back to the next access point and waited for his brother to arrive.

A soft ‘ _thud_ ’ told him the first part of his plan had worked. Peaking back into the tube, Lore could see the energy pulse had temporarily disabled his brother. It was only temporary, but that was all the time Lore needed to enact his plan.

Yes, this would be perfect for putting Data exactly where he wanted him.

When Lore reached the holodeck, he checked his internal chronometer and realised he had almost two minutes before Tasha would arrive.

“Errol Flynn,” Lore said as he accessed the holodeck program that had been labelled ‘Data 374.’

* * *

Stepping through the arch, Lore took note of the room. It was an early 20th century office complex. There was aged wooden door that read ‘Dixon Hill Private Investigator’ on the glass. Stepping inside, Lore noted the dim lighting and soft music coming from the ancient Earth music device.

Lore stepped forward and ran his hand along the wooden desk. He picked up a comb and used it slick his hair back like his dear brother’s. Slipping his jacket off, he threw it over his shoulder and sat down in the chair. He put his feet up on the desk and crossed his legs. Leaning back in the chair, he tucked the hat down over his eyes and waited.

He took a deep breath and suppressed a shudder of delight as he heard the doors to the arch shift open outside of his holographic office.

Sneaking a glance, he could see her shadow through the glass on the door. She knocked. He thought about answering but decided he wanted to play his part a little aloof initially.

She knocked again and remained silent.

The door creaked open and she poked her head inside. Tasha smiled as she took in the room. Data really had gone all-out on sticking to the theme. When he’d first suggested a holonovel roleplay scenario, she had been sceptical.

But now that she was here, dressed to the nines and ‘in character’ she felt very aroused.

Despite their first sexual encounter, Tasha and Data had eventually found there was undeniable mutual attraction. Tasha had always enjoyed a healthy and active sex life. They had found Data’s programming to be rather extensive and he had an eagerness to run through it.

Tasha suspected that Data’s interest in this particular scenario had been more than just another option in his sexual programming. She knew he had a passion for the old detective stories. He would never admit it directly, but she was certain he’d selected this purely from his own desire.

And she had every intention of making pleasurable for him.

“Hello Mr Hill,” she said as she sauntered into his office.

He tipped his hat up but kept his feet on the desk as eyed her while she came through the door. Her heels clicked lightly with each step she took on the wooden floor.

Lore’s breath hitched as he watched her slowly remove the short white gloves from her fingers and slip them into her purse. She looked back up at him and cocked her head playfully to the side.

“Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world you walk into mine,” Lore said.

He’d heard his father use it regularly whenever Juliana returned from a trip. He was uncertain of the origin but assumed if his father said it to his mother it must be a romantic human notion.

“I need your help Mr Hill,” she said.

Lore pulled his feet off the desk and sat upright in the chair.

“I am not taking cases right now,” he said coldly. 

Tasha scoffed as she evaluated how to respond.

“Mr Hill, I need your help with a case, and I can assure you I can make it worth your while,” she tried.

Tasha couldn’t put her finger on it, but Data wasn’t exactly sticking to the ‘script.’

While he wasn’t typically spontaneous, she wasn’t going to stop him from exploring that side of himself.

“Please, Mr Hill,” she said as she dropped her voice.

Lore got up from the desk and walked to the window. He pulled down one of the blinds to peak out the window down into the street.

Tasha felt a familiar sensation as her chest tightened. He was quite a sight as he leaned in the window frame with his jacket slung over his shoulder casually. The sleeves on his white button up shirt had been rolled up to expose his forearms. His trousers sat just below his ribs and were held up by black suspenders.

He opened the blinds. The holographic moonlight streamed in through the glass. The way it hit his skin made Tasha feel like she’d stopped breathing.

“What makes you think you have anything I want,” Lore drawled as he turned back to her.

Tasha hadn’t been expecting _that_. Squaring her shoulders, she tossed her purse into the chair behind her. Her competitive spirit kicked in. If Data wanted to play that way, she was more than ready to meet the challenge.

“As I said before, I _need_ your help Mr Hill and I’m willing to do anything,” she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

Lore got up from the window and dropped his jacket to the floor. He ambled over and stood in front of her. He was inches away from her, a little too close for comfort, as he stared down at her.

“Look angel face, I am sure you are a real swell gal, but I do not have time for broads,” he snarled. “Besides my fees are pretty steep.”

“I think we could reach an equitable arrangement,” Tasha replied as she ran her hands down his chest and hooked her fingers around the space where his suspenders met his waistband.

She pushed against him and he swallowed hard.

Tasha felt a wave of excitement at his reaction. She grabbed his hand and guided it up her thigh. Lore supressed a shudder as his fingers reached the edge of her stockings.

 _Leave it to Data._ Lore thought pleasantly in admiration of his brother’s attention to detail to coordinate historically accurate period costumes.

“Alright, I…I am listening,” he said shakily.

Lore caught himself. He had almost slipped in a contraction. It was growing difficult for him to maintain composure.

This was the kind of the thrill he craved. He couldn’t pinpoint whether it was the physical thrill of the act or knowing that it would hurt it his brother or a combination of both that was driving him mad with anticipation.

She let go of his hand, but he didn’t remove it. Tasha reached up and loosened his tie. Lore brought his second hand up her other thigh.

He watched as she removed his red tie, hand over hand, as she slowly pulled it out from under his collar. She tossed it to the side and then began to unbutton his shirt. Lore inched his fingers up higher on legs so he could grip her backside. Pulling her hard toward him, he ground his erection against her.

She stepped back smiling and shook off her jacket. She made a move to remove her shoes, but Lore caught her hand and stopped her.

“Leave them,” he instructed as he pulled her toward the desk.

He sat back on surface of the desk and pulled her in for a kiss. She slipped his suspenders over his broad shoulders and relished in the feel of running them down his long arms.

She was a little surprised how excited he was. As her fingers worked to undo the rest of his buttons his hands ran across her back. His kisses were hungry in a way she had never felt before as she opened his shirt, and her fingers found his bare chest.

When they had first gotten together Tasha had been slightly confused by his bare chest. She was used to men with some level of body hair. But there was something distinctly statuesque about his sculpted, bare chest. She suspected Doctor Soong had a bit of an inferiority complex and had used his android to makeup for that.

Regardless, she wasn’t going to complain about reaping the benefits of his body. 

He broke the kiss and turned her away from him. She protested but he shushed her gently.

His hands found the zipper and quickly pulled it down. He pushed the dark blue dress down her arms to her waist. Lore planted a kiss on her spine, and she felt a deliciously familiar longing at his hot breath on her neck.

Unclasping her bra, he let it fall away and brought his hands up to cup her breasts.

“We only have the holodeck for an hour,” Tasha said out-of-character.

“I thought you needed my help?” Lore asked in a low voice into her ear.

Tasha chuckled and chastised herself internally. Of course, Data knew about the time restriction. She was certain he’d planned the scenario down the second. He was so thoughtful that way. She signed and let herself lean into the moment.

“I do, Mr Hill,” she replied.

Lore pulled the skirt of her dress up around her waist. He slipped one hand between her legs and began to rub slow circles across her clit.

“I suppose I could be persuaded to help you if you ask for it,” he growled, his head resting on her shoulder.

He increased the pressure and speed slightly and Tasha moaned softly in appreciation.

“Well, what is it going to be?” He asked as he pinched her nipple.

Tasha gasped. She had always found Data to be a thoughtful and intuitive lover. He was passionate and responsive.

But tonight, there was something deliciously dark and thrilling about the way he was touching her - something wickedly sinful in his voice.

“Please,” she asked.

His hand slowed down back to a casual pace.

Desire shot through her. Data had never been so, well, _saucy_ before. It was hitting all the right notes and she wanted him.

“Baby, please,” she said as she snaked her hand down on top of his trying to encourage him to give her more friction.

She wanted more. She wanted to feel him inside her.

He gripped her wrist with his opposite hand and stopped her. Tasha took the hint and let him continue. He slipped a finger inside her while his thumb maintained the pressure on her clit.

“Is this what you want?” he said as he bit her neck.

“Baby, please,” she replied.

“Please, what?” he prompted as he rocked against her.

“Fuck me,” she ordered.

He pulled his hand out and quickly unzipped his trousers to free his cock. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back into his lap. He slipped in a little faster than she was prepared for and her breath hitched as he bottomed out.

“Stop,” she ordered.

Lore froze.

“Are you alright?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Just give me a moment.”

“Is this acceptable?” he asked as he ran his hand gently up and down the length of her spine.

“Mmm hmm,” Tasha responded lazily.

They stayed like that for a moment before Tasha told him she was ready to resume.

Lore started leisurely, holding her close as he placed unhurried kisses along her neck. She dropped her head to the side to give him better access and Lore relished in marking the tender flesh. He ran his tongue along her skin tasting the sweat.

His internal chronometer reminded him that he was on a deadline.

He began to pick up the pace. Using his android strength, he began to bounce her on his cock his fingers driving into her hips as he guided her.

For Lore, the sensation was almost overwhelming. There was nothing poetic about this. Lore’s need for stimulation demanded this. There was something so natural to him in the _feeling_ of it.

His audio sensors processed the panting and the slick sound of each thrust. His bioplast sensory array could detect the wetness on his pants from his partner’s arousal.

Although his android body could easily identify the physical sensations of pleasure, there was a certain high he could only achieve knowing that another being wanted him.

His hand slipped from her left hip and he ran his hand up from her knee. He snapped the suspender holder up her stocking. Tasha shuddered. Continuing up her leg his fingers resumed their earlier ministrations.

He was getting close; she could tell by the way his breathing was become more erratic. But she was grateful his android body lacked any refractory phase. As she’d learned, they would always stop when _she_ wanted to and if she wasn’t ready to stop his cock was more capable of fulfilling that request.

Lore convulsed as he came, and Tasha rode him through it.

“Ah, oh,” he hissed. 

He rested his head against her back as he continued to quicken the pace. She was so close.

Suddenly, his ears heard the arch open outside of the holographic door to office. His eyes shot open and he grinned widely. He could here all six footfalls and each step his brother took hit the wooden floor.

“Do you like this?” Lore said dangerously.

“Yes,” Tasha said loudly. “Oh, please.”

The door swung open with a creak.

Tasha’s eyes shot open and she stopped.

Data stood frozen in the doorway as he took in the scene before him.

Something inside him felt unusual. To anyone else, he would have appeared neutral.

It took Tasha a split second to read his face. She knew instantly Data was standing in the doorway and was not the person currently fucking her. 

She could read the feeling of betrayal in his eyes.

“Tasha?” he asked in a way that broke her heart.

She pushed Lore's hands off her, pulled herself off him, and quickly backed away from Lore.

Data took in her dishevelled appearance and looked back at his brother.

Lore sat on top of the desk, his shirt open, his cock still erect as he cocked his head at his brother.

“Brother,” Lore said.

Data looked back at Tasha struggling to maintain a sense of modesty. He removed his jacket and held it out to her.

She took it but didn’t meet his eyes. He noted the marks on her neck as he processed that Lore had caused these marks.

Data felt overwhelmed with a strange sensation. He wanted to hurt his brother. Data took two steps toward Lore with the intention of detaining him. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Lore asked innocently.

He did his best to plaster a look of confusion on his face.

Data stopped as Lore recoiled away from him in fear.

“You know exactly what you have done,” Data said. “You will dress and then I will escort you to the brig.”

Lore looked at Tasha and then back to his brother.

“I am sorry if I have done something wrong,” Lore said.

He sounded so sincere.

“Lieutenant, I apologise if I have hurt you in any way. It was only my intention to provide you with what you asked for,” Lore said.

Tasha struggled to find the words. She was reeling. She felt _used_. She wanted to shower and destroy the dress she was wearing with a phaser.

“I-I thought it was you,” she said to Data, her eyes wide.

She knew she shouldn’t feel guilty, but it didn’t change the fact that she _did_. Her mind screamed at her that she should have know better. She should have sensed it wasn’t Data.

“I am not angry with you,” Data said simply.

Lore stood up and buttoned his trousers.

“Lieutenant, I hope I have not done anything to damage our friendship,” Lore said as he took a step toward her.

Data stepped in front his brother and put a hand firmly on his chest to stop him.

“Do not go near her,” Data warned.

“I only wanted to get to you know you better,” Lore explained flatly as he looked to Tasha with pleading eyes.

“Silence,” Data snapped.

“I wanted to be your friend,” Lore said as he looked past Data’s shoulder to Tasha’s gaze.

It took all his strength to stop himself from grinning. She was buying it. He could see it her body language. She stared back at him with wide eyes, her arms wrapped around herself holding Data’s jacket closed.

“Do humans not enjoy sexual activities to strengthen relationships and bond?” Lore asked as he looked back and forth between the pair.

Tasha bit her lip as she thought back to her earlier conversation with Lore.

“You _know_ what you did,” Data repeated as he increased his grip on Lore’s shirt.

“Data, wait,” Tasha said as she swallowed hard.

Data stopped but did not loosen his grip. He eyed Lore with scepticism.

“I think there has been a misunderstanding,” Tasha explained.

She couldn’t believe what she was saying. Everything inside of her screamed that this was wrong. She felt violated. But her Starfleet training kicked in and considered the possibility that Lore had misunderstand their earlier conversation.

“There was no misunderstanding,” Data said sternly. “He has hurt you.”

“I thought you wanted this,” Lore said as he began to move his head as if he were processing something.

To Tasha he appeared naïve but inside Lore was riding the high of the entire experience. She was buying and even though Data wasn’t yet, he would be soon.

“Yes and no,” Tasha said as she tried to find the words to explain it to both Soong boys.

“I didn’t realise who you were Lore,” Tasha tried to clarify. “I thought you were Data. You see we don’t have sex with people to build friendship. Intimate activities like this are generally, well-”

She trailed off.

“What Lieutenant Yar is attempting to explain is that human sexual activities require consent from two or more willing persons. Had she known your identity she would not have participated which begs the question why you impersonated my identity,” Data said as his mouth turned downward.

“I did not impersonate you, brother,” Lore said. “Nor did I initiate the interaction.”

“He’s telling the truth, Data,” Tasha said softly. “We never actually…well I thought it was part of the scenario. I’m the one that _initiated_ it.”

“Please, brother,” Lore said as he looked to Data.

Data’s feeling of anger did not subside.

“How did you know about this program?” Data questioned.

He wasn’t buying Lore’s feigned attempt to cover his crime.

“I overhead you at the bar mention you were planning to meet here. I did not realise the intention was for a sexual encounter. I assumed it was another part of the party and did not wish to be excluded,” Lore said.

Data picked Lore up off the ground by his shirt.

“Did I not stop at your request?” Lore asked. “And resumed per your request? I would never have hurt you intentionally, and now I fear I have made a grave mistake. The humans on Omicron Theta were very open to sexual activity and but I sense this is not the case with all humans.”

“It never happened,” Tasha said suddenly.

Data dropped Lore and turned back to Tasha. The memory of those words drew a strange sadness into the pit of stomach.

“Tasha?” Data said as he cocked his head to the left.

“I think it’s best if we treat this as if it were water under the bridge,” Tasha said rapidly. “And Data you can explain to your brother the societal norms of humans on the Enterprise.”

Data looked at her as she stood there. He could tell something was off. She wasn’t comfortable with the scenario.

“You will dress and return to your quarters. You will remain there under supervision until I return,” Data said to Lore.

He tapped his combadge and ordered four security officers to escort Lore back to his quarters.

“Of course, brother,” Lore said with a small nod. “And may I once again apologise Lieutenant-”

“Do not speak to her,” Data ordered.

“Data!” Tasha snapped.

She suddenly felt uneasy. She didn’t like the feeling that she wasn’t in control.

“Commander with all due respect, it’s not up to you to decide who I speak with,” Tasha said coolly.

Data looked at her strangely before escorting Lore to the arch. He turned him over to the security officers and returned to Tasha.

She had pulled her dress back up and collected the replicated purse and gloves.

“I am not angry with you,” Data repeated. “I suspect Lore is not being completely honest. He will be punished. If you will accompany me to see Doctor Crusher it is vital that we catalogue your post-rape examination immediately before-”

“Stop,” Tasha snapped. “Don’t use that word.”

Something in Tasha felt sick. She’d been through the medical examination before. When she’d first fled Turkana IV the Starfleet medical exam had felt like being violated all over again. Recordings of years of trauma, the mortifying interviews, and the strangers that insisted on touching her to treat her wounds.

No, she didn’t want anyone touching her. She wanted a shower.

Data stepped toward her to hold her, but she instinctively moved away from him.

He paused for a moment as he accessed his files on human trauma responses.

He took a step back to give her some space.

“Doctor Crusher is your friend and will not engage in any activity in which you do not consent to,” Data said.

“I’m not going,” she said firmly.

“Would you consider speaking with Counsellor Troi?” Data asked.

“I’m not going,” Tasha replied firmly. “And you can’t make me.”

“I will never make you do anything,” Data said trying to reassure her.

“It _never_ happened,” Tasha insisted as she emphasized every word.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you for the kudos, likes, and reviews. This story’s got plenty more to come.**

**This is AU. It’s dark. Eventually there’s smut. If that’s no’ your cuppa tea, then read something else.**

**_This will be multi-chapter_. **Inspired by the TextsFromTNG Tumblr meme “I accidently slept with my boyfriend’s twin last night and he didn’t stop me.”

 **I would like to make clear that - _in no way_ – do I attempt to speak for an entire community. **Sexual violence impacts everyone differently. This story may not reflect your own experience or the experiences of others you know.

 **I can only write from my own experience.** Some people prefer the term “victim” others prefer “survivor.” In my head canon, I envision Tasha as being someone that prefers the term “survivor.”

**C/W: Contains abusive behaviour, smut, and dub con/rape. Will contain Data/Tasha fluff. Lore is a master of manipulation.**

This is a fic in which Lore (still his loveably flawed, chaotic self) plays the long con before showing his true colours. Also, Lore and Data have significantly greater capacity to feel than canon suggests.

* * *

_“So, I am free to resume my duties?” Lore had asked._

_Data caught his arm on the way out. The grip was firm and anything stronger would have begun to crush his endoskeleton._

_“I am watching you, brother,” Data said in low voice._

Lore felt untouchable.

Sure, it had taken a few days for Data to allow him to walk freely among the crew again, but he was back now.

Lieutenant Yar had refused his brother’s attempts to categorise what had occurred as an assault. She had insisted it was a misunderstanding. And the tension it was causing between the pair was painfully obvious.

Given his understanding of human behaviour and his brother’s own nature, Lore took great satisfaction in knowing _he_ would always be between them – even if they tried to put it behind them.

_“I did not realise she was ‘special’ to you,” Lore said with mock concern. “Would you like me to download my memory engram of the event for you? Perhaps you would find it of interest?”_

Lore’s suggestion had only further fuelled Data’s suspicion that Lore’s intentions had not been honourable.

Data had been through the events of the evening several times looking for clues that he could tie back to Lore. Captain Picard had confirmed he had never ordered Data to engineering. The energy blast that had temporarily disabled him had no explanation. Yet, there was no evidence Lore had been the cause.

The entire case was circumstantial. Geordi didn’t know what had occurred, but he knew something was bothering Data. Geordi had offered to continue checking the engineering reports for any information that could explain the power surge.

Lore knew Geordi would find nothing.

Yes, he felt untouchable.

And that confidence had shifting into craving. He wanted more. He felt so good that he knew he needed more because he didn’t want the feeling to stop.

Lore headed for sick bay. Doctor Crusher had been so kind to him. And he genuinely liked her. For a human, she was certainly much better company that Riker. And she was always willing to teach him something or let him help with tasks.

In some ways, she reminded him of Juliana. Juliana had been like that too – kind but firm, sweet but strong.

Where his father had always made him feel inadequate, Juliana had made him feel special. Where Doctor Soong had considered Lore to be ‘imperfect’, Juliana had reassured him he was enough.

And not _just_ enough.

No, Juliana had instilled a sense of self into Lore. He was stronger than humans. He was smarter. He was the peak of perfection.

And even when Lore had misunderstood the nature of their relationship, Juliana had shown him compassion and forgiveness. She treated it as a ‘lesson’ for him to learn in human behaviour.

His father’s response had not been so. In fact, it had been the first of what would become many times that Doctor Soong had suggested disassembling Lore.

* * *

_Lore had never intended to cause any harm. He had observed his father kiss his mother, but he recognised it was different than the way in which she would kiss Lore. Whenever she would be gone for a while or return from a trip, Juliana would kiss Lore on the cheek and give him a warm hug._

_But when Doctor Soong kissed Juliana it was something more. It looked pleasurable and Lore’s curiosity demanded understanding._

_After watching his parents kiss one evening, Lore decided to ask about it._

_Juliana had smiled and told him it was how humans that cared deeply for each other showed that affection._

_And she told him that someday he would kiss the one he loved like that._

_Lore gently took Juliana’s face and kissed her passionately just as he seen his father do. He felt her freeze in his grasp and his audio sensory input could hear Doctor Soong was displeased._

_Lore stopped and let go of Juliana._

_She cleared her throat and gave a small smile._

_“Oh Lore, I’m sorry I should have explained better. That type of kissing is only for people that are in a romantic relationship. It is not appropriate for us to do that again,” Juliana said sweetly._

_Doctor Soong grumbled something about a programming error and a familiar fear of crept into Lore’s mind. He didn’t like his father calling him an error._

_“We are not in a romantic relationship?” Lore asked._

_“No, Lore,” Juliana said shaking her head._

_“We spend time together. I love you. Do you not love me?” Lore said pleadingly, tyring desperately to understand._

_“It’s not appropriate boy,” Doctor Soong snapped._

_Juliana cast a dark look to her husband. She took Lore’s hand and looked up at her son._

_“I love you as my son,” Juliana explained. “You are my boy. I love your father as my partner. There are different types of love, child.”_

_She was trying to reassure him, but Lore was struggling to comprehend the difference._

_“Lore, access your files on human family structures,” Soong instructed._

_Lore activated the file and began to process the information._

_“Son, we love you as you are our boy. But what when you ‘love’ someone as a partner it’s because you find them attractive and you enjoy their company,” Doctor Soong tried to explain._

_“It’s a friendship with so much more and someday you will experience that too,” Juliana said._

_“But I find you beautiful. And I am fully functional. I also possess superior strength to that of a human,” Lore said as he looked at Juliana._

_“I would be the superior partner,” Lore said as he looked between Doctor Soong and his mother._

_He hadn’t meant it as an insult to his father. To Lore, it was simply a statement of fact._

_They had sent Lore to his quarters for the evening and he’d gone alone, confused and hurt._

_Juliana had stopped in later, as she did each night, to bid him a goodnight._

_Although he did not require sleep, they had programmed Lore with a dream program that allowed him to shutdown many of his processes and experience imaginative adventures._

_After bidding him a goodnight, she made a move to leave but Lore gripped her hand._

_Pulling her in for a hug he apologised for his earlier behaviour._

_She assured him everything was fine._

_“You are so kind to me, mother,” Lore said._

_He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. It took her by surprise and for a moment her brain didn’t register what was happening._

_“I love you,” Lore repeated as he broke the kiss._

_Juliana backed away. She clutched a hand over her mouth momentarily before looking back at her son._

_Something had changed in the way she looked at him. He could register the signs of human discomfort. Lore felt unsure of himself. Juliana had never made him feel unsure of himself before._

_She nodded uncomfortably and left his quarters._

_Later, Lore could hear his parents arguing down the corridor. He was laying awake, staring up at the ceiling above. Although he was capable of processing multiple things at once, in that moment all of his attention was focused on the sounds coming from his parents’ quarters._

_“I’ve heard enough,” Soong had said. “He needs to be disassembled. I’ll try again.”_

_“You will not do that to him,” Juliana had snapped._

_“There’s something wrong with that boy,” Soong said darkly. “He’s not right.”_

_For the first time in his life, Lore wept._

* * *

“You should be more careful, little man,” Lore said.

Wesley had been coming out of sick bay and rounded the corner too fast without looking. Although Lore was smiling, it unnerved Wesley. There was something about this android that made Wesley uncomfortable.

“Sorry, sir,” Wesley said as he took a step back.

“That’s quite alright,” Lore said as he stepped past Wesley and into sick bay.

Doctor Crusher was at her workstation and deep in thought. Lore admired the way she approached her work. She was naturally curious and there was some kind of unbreakable spirit about her. Lore had used the computer to learn the details of her past. He had been pleasantly surprised when he discovered her rank of Commander was not just honorary. No, the unbreakable Doctor Crusher was a commander in her own right and fully certified bridge officer.

“Hello, Doctor,” Lore said as he approached her.

“Hello, Lore,” she replied with a smile as she looked up at him.

“I was wondering if there was anything I could assist with?” Lore explained.

As expected, she was more than willing to offer Lore a chance to help around sick bay. She put him to work cleaning up her research notes on the Auroral plaque. Lore was happy to take on the work. It made him feel important when he had a role.

Juliana had always let Lore help with her research.

Doctor Crusher set Lore up at one of the other medical workstations and showed him where to access the research files. She explained how she wanted them laid out and set him to work.

Before she stepped away, he caught her wrist gently.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Lore said sweetly.

Doctor Crusher gave a shy smile but didn’t remove his hand.

“You remind me of someone I was very close with once,” Lore told her.

Beverly’s intuition kicked in.

“If I may ask, how are you doing?” Beverly asked.

“Lore let go of her wrist and leaned back as he considered the question.

“I am functioning within normal parameters,” Lore replied. “But it has been hard to make new friends. I find that there is a sense of loss from those that I had known on the colony.”

“You miss them,” Beverly said finishing his thought.

Lore nodded in agreement.

“And I find that there is an undeniable tension with my brother. I am more human, and I theorise there is a certain jealousy that he feels in regard to my superior abilities,” Lore said scientifically.

“Well, that’s normal between brothers,” Beverly said with a small smile.

What Lore couldn’t admit to himself was that Lore was, in fact, incredibly jealous of Data. Parents weren’t supposed to have favourites. But anyone that had known the Soongs on Omicron Theta knew that his father’s favourite son was Data.

He was the golden boy. The perfect child.

But it didn’t matter because Juliana always had always retained a soft spot for Lore. He was her boy through and through.

And in a way, Lore felt that when he came aboard the Enterprise those feelings were once again back. Data was the perfect officer. He had friends and an important role. He was highly regarded within Starfleet.

Lore needed to find his Juliana. Someone that would give him the attention and adoration that he craved.

“Lore, would you like to join me later for dinner?” Doctor Crusher asked.

Lore cocked his head to the side.

“That would be most enjoyable, Doctor,” Lore replied.

Beverly returned to her workstation and Lore continued to sort through the information. He grinned to himself as a small thrill rushed through him.

* * *

“Tasha?” Deanna asked again.

Tasha snapped out of her thoughts. She was in Deanna’s office at her weekly counselling session. She was seated in a chair across from the counsellor and had let her thoughts wander back Geordi’s birthday.

It had been three days and Tasha had barely eaten anything.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” Tasha asked.

“I am sensing great confusion in you,” Deanna said. “You are feeling conflicted.”

“I’m sorry, my head isn’t really here today,” Tasha tried to explain.

“Then perhaps you would like to talk about what’s bothering you?” Deanna prompted.

“I didn’t saw I was bothered by anything,” Tasha replied defensively.

“You didn’t have to,” Deanna responded seriously.

Tasha knew it was foolish to try and hide her feelings from Deanna.

“I sense that you feel deeply conflicted between feelings of hurt and pain and guilt,” Deanna said as analysed the emotions Tasha was emitting.

Tasha wasn’t sure how to respond.

Deanna’s eyes grew wide and she began to tear up.

“Tasha, there is great pain in your heart,” Deanna said as she became overwhelmed. “What happened?”

The downside to her empath abilities meant that she could feel all the negative emotions during these counselling sessions. At the moment, Tasha’s feelings were too much for Deanna to bear. A sense of nausea overtook Deanna and she tried to steady her breathing.

Tasha could make eye contact with Deanna.

“Something happened the night of Geordi’s birthday and I – ugh – it’s complicated,” Tasha said awkwardly as she tried to put words to it.

There was a moment a silence. Deanna could feel Tasha’s unease growing.

“Deanna you know that I’ve been seeing someone _discreetly_ for a while now,” Tasha explained.

Deanna nodded. Tasha had informed her several months ago that she was seeing someone. Tasha had kept her partner’s identity a secret, but Deanna knew that whoever they were had made Tasha quite happy.

“We had plans to meet after the party and I made a terrible mistake,” Tasha said. Her voice was a starting to shake.

“What do you mean, Tasha?” Deanna prompted.

Whatever had happened, it was deeply affecting Tasha. Deanna felt her chest tighten with fear.

“I, I didn’t mean for it happen. It just did and feel so horrible about what I’ve done but I didn’t know and I never – I mean I absolutely _never_ – I just, I-” Tasha was having trouble explaining.

Deanna was struggling to follow along. Tasha train of thought was all over the place. There were feelings of shame mixed with confusion and desire.

“I slept with someone else,” Tasha said bluntly. “And he walked in on it. And the worst part is I _enjoyed_ it.”

Deanna processed what Tasha said. But something didn’t feel right about it. There was something she was holding back.

Tasha bit her lip. She wasn’t sure what else she could say. It didn’t feel right, but it she couldn’t get the image of Data’s face out of her head.

She had broken him.

“So, you got caught up in the moment? The feelings or thrill of an affair can be as exciting as a drug,” Deanna tried to explain. “Have you spoken with him about it? Perhaps you can find a way forward. Or an arrangement where you aren’t mutually exclusive in your sexual partners.”

Tasha shook her head sharply.

“You don’t understand. I never would have done it had I known it wasn’t him,” Tasha said as her eyes began to well up with tears. “I didn’t know. I - I didn’t know.”

Tasha wiped her eyes and kept her head low. She couldn’t make eye contact with Deanna.

She didn’t know how she could have been so foolish. She felt like she had failed both in her duty as Chief Security Officer and in her relationship.

Deanna was confused.

“Tasha, what do you mean?” Deanna asked as a sense of fear began to grow in her stomach.

“I didn’t know it wasn’t him,” Tasha said as she inhaled sharply. “I’m so _stupid_.”

“I’m sensing that deep down you are very troubled by this and I want to help you work through it,” Deanna explained. “I am not here to judge you, Tasha. Tell me what happened.”

Tasha sniffed and cleared her throat.

She knew Deanna wouldn’t judge her. And she had wanted, so desperately, to tell Data how she felt but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. No, Deanna was the _only_ person she could talk to about it that would keep it confidential and understand. Taking a deep breath, she decided to spill it.

“We had arranged to head out of the party a little early. He got delayed. I didn’t know it at the time, but I had spoken to another guy and there was a _miscommunication_. He said he wanted to get to know me better and I agreed. I didn’t know what he meant by that,” Tasha stopped and sighed.

She had been over the events of that night time and again. Each time she replayed it in her mind, she felt that she should have known. She also felt like she’d been taken advantage of. But at the same time, Lore had been so sincere in his apology.

He was, after all, from a different world and a different time.

Tasha thought back to her own first few weeks after feeling Turkana IV. It had been a struggle to adapt to the Federation – learning that it wasn’t expected she trade material goods, information, or herself for a meal or safe place to sleep had taken some getting used to.

She closed her eyes and went on.

“Somehow he found out about our plans and he was waiting for me. I didn’t know it was him, I thought it was my partner,” Tasha tried to explain. “We had sex. And gods, Deanna, it was so good. And when I realized what was happening, I felt sick to my stomach.”

Tasha couldn’t reconcile these feelings within herself. She felt used. It was as if she had been tricked. But she also felt like she should have known it wasn’t Data. If there were supposed to be close, she should have realised Lore wasn’t her lover.

At the same time, she felt guilty because it had been so pleasurable. The way his hands had touched her left her in pieces. His demeanour had sent a chill up her spine. And the way he’d taken her had hit all the right notes.

“When did you first realise he wasn’t your partner?” Deanna questioned.

“When he walked in,” Tasha said as she met Deanna’s eyes. “I can’t get the look he had out of my mind. He was so hurt.”

Deanna nodded.

“I’m not judging your behaviour, but I would like to understand how you didn’t know,” Deanna asked.

Deanna could sense there was something Tasha wasn’t telling her. She could also sense it was deeply troubling her.

“It’s complicated,” Tasha replied. “Um, it was dark, and I suppose they’re similar in a way. He never meant to hurt me.”

“If someone took advantage of you it doesn’t matter that it was pleasurable. If they did so knowing that you were unaware-” Deanna tried to explain but was cut off by Tasha.

“You don’t understand. He’s doesn’t _know_ any better. He misunderstood,” Tasha said.

Deanna decided to try a different approach.

“Have you spoken to him? Told him this?” Deanna questioned.

“He knows. He – God Deanna he thinks that-” Tasha could say it. “He wanted to arrest him. He tried to send me Doctor Crusher, but he doesn’t understand that I can’t-I can’t-”

Deanna wiped her eyes.

“Tasha, I can feel that you are angry and anxious,” Deanna said as tried to slow her breathing. “I think this would be easier if you would talk openly about it. I will never judge you for what happened. And I think these feelings of guilt are misplaced.”

Tasha just shook her head. She wasn’t read to talk.

Deanna was hurt, knowing that their session had ended in such a way that Tasha felt _more_ distressed. But Deanna also knew that Tasha would have to be ready to talk before they could sort out what was happening.

* * *

Tasha returned to her quarters. She felt like she needed a shower. And she needed a distraction. Work was always a good distraction for her, but she was off duty for another 18 hours. When he reached her quarters, she found Data waiting outside.

She stopped several feet away in the corridor.

 _Was it Data?_ She asked herself suddenly feeling unsure.

“It is me,” he replied as if he could sense her uncertainty.

“How do I know?” Tasha replied as she eyed him carefully.

“You were abandoned at the chronological age of 5. That information is not part of your Starfleet personal record,” Data said.

A wave of relief swept over Tasha.

“I am sorry if my presence has caused you frustration,” he said softly. “I have come to apologise and to suggest we form a ‘security question’ or ‘password’ to ensure you are speaking with me and not my brother.”

Tasha opened her quarters and directed him inside.

“I am sorry if my actions the other evening caused you any pain,” Data said.

“It never happened,” Tasha replied coldly.

“I think Lore’s intention in deceiving you was to hurt me,” Data said. “I have noticed certain characteristics in behaviour that he displays are not uncommon to confidence tricks used by-”

“It _never_ happened,” Tasha repeated a little louder.

“He came after you to get to me,” Data said.

He was hurt. She could hear it in his voice.

Internally, Tasha’s mind was at war with itself. The part of her that was girl from Turkana was screaming that she couldn’t label what happened with Lore as rape. It was sex. She had to call it sex. Because anything else would break her spirit.

But the other part of her mind that was a Starfleet officer was telling her she wanted Data to know she never meant to hurt him. She wanted him to know she felt used. She felt like she had been taken advantage of. She felt betrayed and hurt and so incredibly angry all at once.

The girl from Turkana won out.

“God Data, you just don’t get it do you?” she snapped. “It was sex. And I liked it. I _wanted_ it. It was, it-”

She stopped as she felt the familiar sensation of tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“But you were unaware of the deception,” Data said stoically.

 _God, why does he have to push this?_ Tasha thought to herself.

She was angry with Data, even if it didn’t feel right.

“Commander, please just go,” Tasha said as she started to cry.

“If you do not wish for my company than I will cease contacting you outside of our professional roles,” Data said in a voice that was so un-Data like.

“Before I go, I would like you know that in the 26 years since my activation I have never enjoyed anything more than being with you,” Data said simply.

Tasha scoffed.

“As if you’d ever want me again,” Tasha said under her breath.

She hadn’t meant for him to hear that comment, but he did.

“Why would you say that?” Data asked.

 _Damn his android hearing._ Tasha cursed to herself.

“You don’t want me,” she said as she turned to look at him. “I’m damaged goods.”

Data cocked his head to the side.

“Did Lore injure you physically?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

Tasha closed her eyes in frustration. He didn’t understand.

“No, Data! Damaged goods. Chipped china. A warp core with too many lightyears on it,” Tasha said scornfully.

“Ah, I see,” he said as he accessed his internal memory files. “You are not ‘damaged’ Tasha.”

She looked away and laughed.

“When we first began our relationship, I recall that we spent a considerable amount of time discussing your life on Turkana and-”

“Don’t,” Tasha said in a warning voice as she put her hand up.

“You are a survivor of sexual violence. I have never found that to be unappealing,” Data stated. “In fact, I have always found your openness, strength of character, and indominable spirit to be alluring.”

“Yeah, well you knew the milage the first time around,” Tasha said harshly. “This isn’t the same thing.”

“I fail to see the difference,” he replied.

She didn’t want to look at him. She didn’t want to be near him.

“Please,” she said.

He was not sure if she was asking him to stay or leave.

Tasha wasn’t sure either.

Data took her silence as a cue to leave.

“Please let me know how I can help. I will be here,” he said as he stepped back toward her door.

Tasha swallowed hard.

Data turned around to try once again to reassure her.

“I will always be here,” he said before adding, “when you are ready.”

He nodded to her and left.

Tasha’s back found the wall of her quarters. She slid down to the floor and cried.

* * *

“Come in,” Deanna called as she heard her door chime ping.

Data stepped into her quarters and she got up to greet him.

“Hello, Data. What can do for you?” She said with a smile.

To Deanna’s surprise, he looked distressed.

“Is everything alright?” Deanna asked as she noted his worried expression.

“May I ask a favour of you Counsellor?” Data said apprehensively.

“Of course, Data,” Deanna said before adding, “Would you like to sit down. It seems like you are bothered by something.”

Data shook his head and remained by the doorway.

“I do not wish to intrude,” he replied.

Deanna shrugged.

“Then what can I do for you?” she asked.

Deanna had to admit her curiosity was peaked. She had never seen Data look this way. His mouth was thin. He was having trouble making eye contact.

“Would you please check in on Lieutenant Yar later, _discreetly_?” His voice seemed so different.

Deanna’s brow furrowed and it was not lost on Data.

“Counsellor, I am worried that Lieutenant Yar is, well, upset. I do not wish to say more on the subject,” Data said as he struggled to explain. “Please, it would mean a great deal to me if you would check in her this evening.”

“Of course, Data,” Deanna nodded.

“And Counsellor,” Data said before leaving. “Please do not tell Lieutenant Yar that I asked you to do so.”

Deanna didn’t need her empath abilities to detect Data’s concern.

As soon as he left, Deanna slumped back into her sofa as she contemplated his request.

_I had spoken to another guy and there was a miscommunication. He said he wanted to get to know me better and I agreed. I didn’t know what he meant by that,” Tasha stopped and sighed._

Tasha’s words from earlier hit her suddenly. 

_“You don’t understand. He’s doesn’t know any better. He misunderstood,” Tasha said._

As Deanna mulled over Tasha’s statement a sinking feeling crept into the pit of her stomach.

She tried to shake the train of thought from her mind. Data was programmed with ethical subroutines that prevented him from hurting people.

 _Just like their last game of Parrises Squares?_ She thought to herself.

Several weeks earlier, the team had been playing a friendly match on the holodeck. Data had been extremely cautious in playing. His android strength meant that if he were not careful, he could easily hurt his crew mates. But Worf had insisted Data stop ‘going easy’ on him. And after some significant teasing by Commander Riker, Data had agreed to increase his strength output 20% as a compromise.

Although harmless in his intention, it had left Worf with a broken clavicle and Commander Riker with a few cracked ribs.

Data had felt horrible and had struggled to understand their insistence that their injuries were not his fault.

Deanna recalled Commander Riker’s insistence that the incident had been his fault.

_“It was all in good fun. He didn’t mean to hurt us, Doc,” Riker had said to Doctor Crusher._

It was eerily similar to what Tasha had said earlier.

_“He didn’t mean to hurt me,” Tasha had said._

Deanna clasped her hand to her mouth. She thought she understood now – Tasha’s conflicted feelings, her reluctance to discuss the topic.

It all made sense.

* * *

Across the ship, Lore entered Doctor Crusher’s quarters. He stepped inside to find Wesley seated at the table. Doctor Crusher was grabbing a dish from the replicator and waved him in with a smile.

“Come on in,” she said as she set the dish down.

Lore took a seat next to Wesley.

“Hello young Wesley,” Lore said with a smile.

Wesley gave a weak smile. Something about Lore left an unsettling aftertaste in his mouth.

“Now this isn’t quite as good as my Grandmother Howard’s but for replicated food it’s not half bad,” she said as she served Lore and Wesley.

“What’s the special occasion, Mom?” Wesley asked.

Much to Wesley’s dislike, his mother was serving rumbledethumps. It had always been _their_ special dish. She had never served it for anyone else before.

“No occasion, Wes,” Beverly replied as she took a sip of her synthesised wine.

“But you never make this for guests,” Wesley said pushing the subject.

“I thought it might be nice to introduce our guest to a little bit of our culture,” Beverly said.

“He can’t even taste,” Wesley said. “Mr Data told me that androids can’t actually taste food.”

Wesley’s comment hit Lore in a way he hadn’t expected.

Lore felt a brief flash of anger before shaking the feeling. No, Lore knew he needed to stay calm.

Lore smiled to Wesley and brought a forkful of the food to his mouth. His taste receptors analysed the components of the dish with precision.

“Brassica Rapa. A root vegetable native to earth and a rich source of vitamin K,” Lore said with a smile.

“Grandma Howard always called them ‘swedes’,” Doctor Crusher explained.

“Fascinating!” Lore replied with mock interest.

He could care less about the components of the dish. He had no need for food-based sustenance.

Wesley did not reply. Instead, he ate quickly in silence.

“You seem to be very fond of grandmother, Doctor. Were you close?” Lore asked.

He’d picked up that Doctor Crusher was close to her grandmother and he intended to use that to build her trust. He knew humans felt a thrill whenever someone showed interest in their petty lives.

“Yes, I spent a lot of time with her when I was a girl,” Doctor Crusher told him. “Nana raised me.”

Lore nodded as he took another bite of the dish.

“Would you tell me about her?” Lore asked curiously.

“May I be excused,” Wesley interjected.

Beverly cast him a look. His disdain for their guest was obvious and it panged Beverly’s heart to see him acting in such a manner.

“Yes, Wesley,” she replied in a tone that warned him to watch his manners.

“Goodnight mom,” he said before turning to Lore. “And goodnight, Lore.”

Wesley left and headed off to his room in their quarters.

“I’m sorry about my son,” Doctor Crusher said.

“It is quite alright, Doctor,” Lore replied kindly. “He is young, and I am used to people feeling uncomfortable in my presence.”

“Is that what happened on the colony?” Beverly asked.

Lore dropped his head and sighed.

“My father did not intend it to be so but look at me,” he said as he looked back up at her and shrugged. “I am different. And humans tend to fear what is different.”

Doctor Crusher nodded in agreement.

“Yet you don’t seem to fear me,” Lore said.

“Why? Should I?” Doctor Crusher laughed.

 _So much like Juliana._ Lore thought as he watched her.

Lore placed his elbows on the table. He folded his hands and rested his chin atop them.

“Tell me about your grandmother, Doctor,” Lore asked sincerely.

Beverly couldn’t put her finger on it but there was something so bewitching about the curious android and his golden eyes. It felt good to have someone take interest in her life.

* * *

Deanna had composed herself. Making a quick check at the mirror, she ensured that she didn’t look upset or worried. She needed to be in control if she was going to check in on Tasha. At times like this she was grateful for her Betazoid eyes because no one could tell when her pupils were constricted from crying.

Squaring her shoulders, she was ready to head down to Tasha’s quarters.

Deanna opened the door to find Tasha was standing right outside. 

Deanna gasped.

“I’m sorry,” Tasha said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s quite alright. Come in,” Deanna said as she stepped back to allow Tasha to pass into her quarters.

Deanna noted Tasha’s eyes were red. Her cheeks were puffy. It was evident she’d had a recent good cry.

“I think I just blew my chance at the best relationship of my life,” Tasha said suddenly.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Deanna suggested as she guided Tasha to her sofa.

Tasha shook her off and began furiously pacing back and forth. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

“He stopped by earlier to talk. And I said horrible things, Deanna,” Tasha said.

She was rambling.

“Tasha, slow down,” Deanna said as she grabbed Tasha’s hand.

Tasha stopped pacing and started to cry again.

“It’s alright,” Deanna said as she pulled Tasha in and guided her over to the sofa.

Deanna handed her a tissue and Tasha blew her nose. She took a few breaths to steady herself before deciding on a course of action.

Tasha hated dancing around subjects. She was a decorated Starfleet officer. She didn’t run from a problem.

“It was Lore,” Tasha said bluntly.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: You all are fantastic. Thank you for the kudos, likes, and reviews.**

**This is AU. It’s dark. Eventually there’s smut. If that’s no’ your cuppa tea, then read something else.**

**_This will be multi-chapter_. **Inspired by the TextsFromTNG Tumblr meme “I accidently slept with my boyfriend’s twin last night and he didn’t stop me.”

 **I would like to make clear that - _in no way_ – do I attempt to speak for an entire community. **Sexual violence impacts everyone differently. This story may not reflect your own experience or the experiences of others you know.

 **I can only write from my own experience.** Some people prefer the term “victim” others prefer “survivor.” In my head canon, I envision Tasha as being someone that prefers the term “survivor.”

**C/W: Contains abusive behaviour, smut, and dub con/rape. Will contain Data/Tasha fluff. Lore is a master of manipulation.**

This is a fic in which Lore (still his loveably flawed, chaotic self) plays the long con before showing his true colours. Also, Lore and Data have significantly greater capacity to feel than canon suggests.

* * *

 _“It was Lore,” Tasha said bluntly_.

Deanna blinked as the weight of Tasha’s statement hit her.

She felt a pang of guilt for ever suspecting Data could have hurt Tasha – intentionally or otherwise.

Deanna now saw the concern she had sensed from Data earlier in a whole new light. She also realised that she had seriously misunderstood her android friend and his emotional capacity.

“Then I as good as told Data to pound sound,” Tasha said as she bit her trembling lip to try and stop from crying.

Deanna took Tasha’s hands and tried to control her response. She could feel every ounce of her pain. It wasn’t just what Tasha had shared in their counselling sessions – Deanna could feel how deeply she cared for him.

And how scared she was of losing him.

“I am sure that Data cares very deeply for you,” Deanna said. “I think you should talk with him.”

“I should have known it wasn’t Data,” Tasha said as she turned to look at the window. “I should have _known_ but I didn’t. And gods Deanna, he was so devastated. I hurt him-”

“Tasha, look at me,” Deanna said. “This was not your fault.”

She gave Tasha’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I think you should go to him and talk with him about how you are feeling,” Deanna stated. “Something tells me he is a great listener.”

* * *

“You’re a _great_ listener,” Doctor Crusher said as she twirled the wine around in her glass. 

“It’s hard not when you tell such intriguing stories,” Lore replied.

Beverly shook her head with a smile.

“I’m sure I’ve talked your ear off by now,” she said as she stood.

She began to clear the table. As she reached for the dishes, Lore’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

“Allow me,” he said.

Lore stood and began to move the dishes back to the replicator.

“Thank you,” Beverly replied as handed him the last plate.

“I am happy to serve humans,” Lore replied.

Doctor Crusher looked concerned.

“Lore, you’re here as a guest, not because we expect you to serve us,” Beverly replied.

Lore’s eyes widened slightly.

“Thank you, Doctor. I should be going,” he said as he broke eye contact with her and moved toward the door.

“Is there something wrong?” Beverly asked sensing she had touched on a delicate topic. 

Lore stopped and slowly turned around. He cleared his throat before proceeding.

“I am not used to humans treating me with such kindness. You see the last person that treated me this way-” he trailed off and looked away.

He paused for a moment before turning back to her, yellow tears started to well up in his eyes.

“She was _special_ to me,” Lore said.

Beverly wasn’t sure what compelled her to do it, but she moved quickly to him and gave him a hug. He froze momentarily, his arms stiff at his sides. After a moment, she felt him relax and he returned the hug.

“Perhaps tomorrow you could tell me about her?” Beverly said as she broke the hug.

“Tomorrow?” Lore asked as he cocked his head to the side.

“Yes. Why don’t you join me in sick bay tomorrow and help with the inventory report,” she said brightly.

Lore smiled and thanked her as he wiped away the tears from his face.

Inside, Lore was delighted.

* * *

Lore’s demeanour changed as soon as he stepped into the corridor. As he made his way to the turbolift there was a bounce in step.

When the turbolift doors opened he was pleased to see his brother.

“What are you doing on this deck?” Data questioned.

“Hello, brother,” Lore replied with a smile.

“Your quarters on not on this deck. State what the purpose of your presence is on this level,” Data demanded.

“Relax, dear brother. I was enjoying an evening with a friend,” Lore said innocently as he stepped onto the lift and stood next to Data.

Data turned to his brother. An unfamiliar sensation took hold of him. Although Data would claim he had no such instinct, Geordi would call it his ‘gut.’

“I do not know what your intentions are aboard this ship, but I know you are up to something and I intend to find out what that is,” Data said darkly.

Before Lore could respond the turbolift opened and Lore grinned wickedly.

The sudden gasp brought Data’s eyes to the doorframe.

“So good to see you, Tasha,” Lore said sweetly.

Tasha stood outside of the lift, her eyes red and her lips swollen. It was clear she had been crying.

“Do not,” Data warned as he put his arm out in front of Lore.

Lore stepped back and put his hands up.

“I am sorry, I have meant no offense,” Lore replied. “Is it not appropriate for me to greet my brother’s lover?”

Tasha did not reply. She had been on her way to Data’s quarters.

“You will address her as Lieutenant or Security Chief, is that clear?” Data said as he stared at his brother.

“Forgive me, Lieutenant. I meant no offense,” Lore said as he stared back at his brother.

He could see Data was agitated. It was clear his dear baby brother was definitely worked up over the situation.

“I do hope everything is alright,” Lore said sweetly to Tasha before turning his eyes back to Data and adding, “ _Lieutenant_.”

Tasha looked at him but said nothing.

“Judging by the fact you are coming from Deck Nine, is it safe to assume you were visiting Counsellor Troi?” Lore pressed.

Data cast a dark look at his brother and kept his hand out in front of Lore.

“I should go,” Tasha said as she began to back away from the turbolift door.

“Tasha, wait!” Data said in an uncharacteristically worried voice.

But it was too late. The turbolift doors closed and Data sighed.

“Has there been a falling out between you and your _Lieutenant_?” Lore asked as the lift began to continue on to the next floor.

Data kept his eyes facing forward and did not respond.

“Come now, brother. Why do you not go after her?” Lore said smirking.

Data remained silent but Lore didn’t need a verbal response to read him.

Data’s breathing had increased, and Lore could see his temperature regulation was working hard to compensate for a rise in heat.

“Humans often say they wish to be alone when, in fact, they actually seek companionship. But I wouldn’t expect you to know that dear brother, as your emotional capacity is inferior,” Lore stated.

“I do not follow Lieutenant Yar per her request for personal space at this time,” Data replied coldly.

“What did you _do_ to her?” Lore said teasingly.

It had the desired effect. With android speed, Data grabbed Lore’s collar and pushed him up against the wall of the turbolift.

“Computer, stop,” Data ordered as the turbolift paused.

Lore chuckled casually.

“There is nothing amusing about this, Lore,” Data said. “You have harmed a crew member and I will ensure that you are brought to justice.”

“Is this jealousy, brother?” Lore scoffed as he took in his brother’s expression.

“This is my final warning that I am watching your every move, and should you deviate from our ethical programming you will be held accountable,” Data said carefully.

“My brother,” Lore protested. “I have done nothing but attempt to serve the humans of this vessel. Have I not assisted in sick bay and engineering? Did I not aid in the evacuation of Geiroka II?”

It was true. Lore had assisted an away team during the evacuation of a Federation colony that was experiencing extreme seismic activity. Lore had also worked in Engineering, until Data expressed his discomfort to Geordi. Much to Data’s relief, Geordi had agreed to put some distance between Lore and main Engineering.

Simultaneously, Lore had taken a preference for begging for tasks in sickbay.

Data released Lore and took a step back.

“Computer, resume,” he ordered.

The usual hum of the turbolift resumed as it went along it’s way.

“I have only sought to please these humans as was clearly demonstrated by your Lieutenant’s request that I please-” Lore had said but stopped.

Data snapped. He gripped his brother’s throat. His fingers closed around the bioplast that covered Lore’s synthetic trachea, android strength nearing the level necessary to crush his endoskeleton.

Lore couldn’t speak.

“Data!” Captain Picard’s voice boomed as the turbolift doors opened on the scene.

“Captain,” Data replied.

Data eased his grip on Lore but did not release him entirely.

“Security team to turbolift 8, deck 7,” Picard ordered as he tapped his combadge, alarmed at the sight in front of him.

“That will not be necessary, Captain,” Data said as he released Lore and stepped away from him.

“Security, belay that order,” Picard instructed.

Lore adjusted the collar of his civilian jumpsuit. He ran his fingers along the sides of neck. His internal scan told him there was a hairline crack along the polyalloy under his bioplast. He was grateful that his neck was reinforced with quadranium or Data would have crushed it.

“What is the meaning of this?” Picard asked.

Data was unsure how to respond. Lore found his voice first.

“A simple disagreement between brothers, Captain,” Lore said.

Picard eyed the two brothers carefully.

Jean-Luc also knew first-hand what it was like to have a brother. He had a strained relationship with own brother, Robert. Their disagreements had turned to blows on more than one occasion when they were children.

The Captain considered that seeing as Data and Lore had only recently become aware of each other’s existence, in a way they were like children.

However, Jean-Luc knew that his Second Officer would never have taken such action without a good reason. He also knew Data had been sceptical of Lore’s abilities and backstory.

He knew there had been an incident the other evening in which Data had confined Lore to his quarters until an investigation could be completed. Data had been reluctant to specify details, only saying that there had been an incident involving panel R139 in which Picard had allegedly summoned Data to investigate.

Picard had made no such order. Given their abilities to mimic the sound of others, Data suspected Lore had been behind it but could not prove his involvement. An extensive search had turned up no unaccounted for combadges.

Data had shared with the Captain, he believed Lore used the panel to create a diversion. However, Data had been unable to provide any motive for why Lore would have created a diversion in the first place.

Tasha had been on her way back to her quarters when she’d heard the Captain’s request for a security team to the exact turbolift Data and Lore had been on.

Although he had cancelled the request, she felt obligated to respond.

“See that you two find a more appropriate way to handle your disagreements in the future,” she heard Picard state as she approached the turbolift. 

“Of course, Captain,” Lore said with a small nod turning his attention back to the Captain.

“Everything is in order, Lieutenant,” Picard said as Tasha came up beside him.

She noticed Data and Lore were standing opposite one another in the turbolift and that Data appeared to be agitated.

Upon her arrival, both sets of yellow eyes drifted in her direction. Data looked surprised by her presence. Lore looked pleased.

“Lieutenant,” he said acknowledging her with a small smile.

Data shot Lore an unmistakeable look that did not go unnoticed by the keen eyes of Captain Picard.

It was look he had given his brother Robert more than once in their youth.

Suddenly, Picard felt he understood _exactly_ what was going on.

“Mr Data I was just on my way to see you. Would you care to join me in my ready room?” Picard said.

Data cocked his head curiously at the Captain.

It was not true, of course. And Picard sensed that Data could see through him. However, he had come to find that, at times, it was appropriate to impart some fatherly advice on the Android. Data was a competent officer. But the nature of his android upbringing (or to be more precise, the _lack_ thereof) meant that in some ways he lacked the situational awareness of lessons most of the crew had learned in their youth.

“Why did you not use your combadge, Sir?” Data inquired.

“Data, please,” Picard said.

Data nodded in understanding.

“If you’ll excuse me, Captain.” Lore said as he made his way past his brother before adding “Would it be possible for me to access some polyalloy and a sonic driver for the purposes of self-repair?”

“Lieutenant, please escort our guest to the engineering inventory storeroom,” Picard ordered.

“I will escort Lore to the engineering inventory storeroom,” Data interjected as he met Tasha’s eyes.

Internally, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Data’s reaction further cemented Picard’s perception of the situation.

“As you wish, brother,” Lore said sweetly.

“That will be fine, Mr Data. I will see you in my ready room once you are finished,” Picard replied.

Data and Lore stepped off the lift and made their way down the corridor in silence.

Tasha turned to go but was stopped by the Captain, who invited her to step onto the lift.

She wanted nothing more than to go back to her quarters, but she saw no alternative.

“It seems there is some tension between Mr Data and his android kinsman,” Captain Picard said.

“Yes, Sir,” Tasha replied but said no more.

Her lack of additional commentary indicated she probably knew more than she was letting on. Picard had always appreciated her perspective and frank opinions about matters. It was unlike her to have nothing to say on a situation.

“The other evening, two of your security officers were sent to supervise Lore in his quarters on orders of Mr Data,” Picard explained.

“Yes, Sir,” Tasha acknowledged.

“So, you were aware of this?” Picard asked.

“There was a misunderstanding on the holodeck about scheduling,” Tasha replied.

Technically, it was not a lie. However, Tasha knew that Captain Picard wasn’t buying her vague excuse.

“Really? Then you are privy to information that I am not. Mr Data said there was engineering access panel that was out of alignment. He was summoned to investigate the panel by allegedly by me. Although, I can assure you I was not even aware of the issue with the panel,” Picard explained.

Tasha listened intently. Why hadn’t Data told her this?

“It seems this engineering panel caused an energy surge that rendered Mr Data unconscious for nearly thirty minutes. He suspects his brother was responsible for it. Believes he was trying to create a diversion,” Picard went on. “But as to the motive for the diversion, well I am in the dark.”

_“He came after you to get to me.”_

Data’s words echoed in her head.

It explained _why_ Data had reacted the way he did. It made sense why he’d demanded Lore be detained. She should have trusted Data. She felt like a such a fool- of course, there had to have been something to make Data suspicious of Lore. Lore had deliberately planned the whole thing.

Suddenly, Tasha felt like she was going to be sick.

“Tasha, are you alright?” Picard asked.

She hadn’t noticed that she had momentarily gotten lost in her own thoughts. She was sweating, pale, and breathing deeply.

Something in her took over. It was an instinct that was as natural as breathing. It was the shell she’d grown on Turkana.

“I’m fine, Sir. Good evening, Captain,” Tasha said with a small smile as she stepped off the lift. 

* * *

Lore could feel Data’s eyes on him as he found the polyalloy cells he would need to repair his neck. Data refused to permit him to leave with the sonic driver. Lore would have to repair himself in front of his brother before returning the driver to storage.

It was humiliating.

Lore hated the lack of privacy. He hated being watched in this manner, as if he were under scrutiny for everything he did.

There were too many memories of another time, another place when he’d been treated as such. After he’d had a falling out with the Soongs, Lore had fled Omicron Theta.

Juliana had been terrified of what would happen to him. Doctor Soong had insisted the boy would be fine.

_“At the very least, he’ll learn some sense even if it’s the hard way,” Soong had said._

Lore had been anything but fine.

He’d left Omicron Theta with two humans from the colony. They were siblings looking to start a trading business and they had eager for the Android’s help.

But less than a month after they’d set out on their adventure, they’d been quickly overtaken by a group of smugglers from the Beta Quadrant.

Lore had never told anyone about what happened during that time.

They were always watching him. The only time he wasn’t being watched was when he restrained. If it hadn’t been for the discovery of his friend, the Crystalline Entity, Lore would never have escaped. 

He spent almost a year aboard that ship before returning to Omicron Theta, Soong’s prodigal son home at last.

Juliana had assumed _something_ had happened. She could see it in his face. She could tell in the noises he made when his dream program was activated at night. His sudden desire to be alone, at all times. The young, misguided boy that she had loved had returned a different man.

He used anger to hide his skittish nature. Where he had once been inquisitive, he was now sarcastic.

Lore would have liked to have told her but found he never could.

Something in him had changed on the ship. He had been broken.

And something dark that had consumed him.

“Are you finished?” Data asked, pulling Lore back from his memories.

“Yes, brother,” Lore replied with disdain.

* * *

Picard was sitting in his ready room when the door chimed to alert him of Data’s presence. He waved Data in and the android took a seat in front of the Captain’s desk.

“Data, have I ever told you about my brother Robert?” Picard asked.

“Yes, Captain. Your brother Robert is your eldest sibling and retains a residency in France at your family’s chateau. He is the father of your nephew, Rene, whom you are quiet fond of. In addition, he has a dislike for your-” Data stopped as Picard shook his head.

“No, Data. I meant as a brother. How things were between us. I imagine this situation with Lore must be very strange for you. You never experienced having siblings or other children,” Picard explained.

“That is correct, Sir,” Data nodded.

“A 20th century author once said, ‘he is my most beloved friend and my bitterest rival, my confidant and my betrayer, my sustainer and my dependent, and scariest of all, my equal’,” Picard quoted.

Data pondered the Captain’s words.

“It is evident there is tension between you and your brother. I have no desire to become entangled in your personal life but given the way you both looked at Lieutenant Yar, I think I can piece together what happened on that turbolift,” Picard said with a wry grin.

Data felt uncomfortable. He cocked his head to the side and his eyes narrowed.

“Data, throughout history brothers have competed with one another for the affections of the same woman. I remember in my youth, Robert and I did not speak to each for weeks after he asked Amonette Martin to accompany him to dance,” Picard said as recounted the story.

Picard could see Data was in deep thought. Data knew that the Captain had good intentions and was unaware of the extend of Lore’s actions. However, he also considered that having no practical experience with siblings perhaps Picard was correct.

“It’s natural, Data. This is what brothers do to one another. In any case, Lieutenant Yar is perfectly capable of taking care of herself,” Picard said.

“With all due respect, Captain, I do not believe the current situation is comparable to the situation you have described,” Data stated. “I have observed on eighteen occasions Lore using confidence tricks that are often employed by con artists, grifters, or swindlers. He has attempted to disguise his intelligence. Furthermore, although his understanding of human nature exceeds my own capabilities, he has put significant effort into portraying himself as naïve.”

“What are you saying, Data?” Picard questioned.

“I do not trust Lore, Sir,” Data said simply.

“Do you believe he is dangerous? Has he taken any actions to harm the Enterprise or her crew?” Picard pressed.

“I am afraid I cannot answer that question,” Data replied.

Picard sighed and raised his eyebrow to indicate he was expecting more information from his Second Officer. It was unusual for Data to withhold information unless he was following a direct order.

“Why?” Picard inquired.

“Why, Sir?” Data asked as if he didn’t understand the question. 

“Why are you unable to answer that question?” Picard clarified. 

“Starfleet Directives 102 through 106, Sir. Will that be all?” Data asked.

Picard nodded and dismissed Data.

“However, Sir. I feel that I should inform you I am continuing to monitor Lore and will take any action necessary to stop him from harming the Enterprise or her crew,” Data said, pausing at the doorway.

After Data had left, Picard leaned back in his chair. His tea was now cold, but it didn’t matter.

Jean-Luc knew Starfleet Directives 102-106 well. But being a thorough man, he wanted to confirm he’d heard Data correctly.

“Computer, cite Starfleet Directives 102-106,” Picard ordered.

The familiar voice of the computer began to rattle off the appropriate sections of Starfleet code. 

_Starfleet Directive 102: any witness to a crime has the right to remain to silent under questioning._

_Starfleet Directive 103: any victim to a crime has the right to remain silent under questioning._

_Starfleet Directive 104: unless a witness chooses to pursue charges, the following crimes may be dismissed: assault, bigamy, burglary, extortion, juvenile delinquency, public drunkenness, theft, sexual assault, vandalism._

_Starfleet Directive 105: Directive 104 does not apply if the victim is a minor, influenced by a substance or disease, incapacitated, or in any way unable to make an informed decision to dismiss charges._

_Starfleet Directive 106- Directive 106 does not apply if the crime in question harms Starfleet or any Starfleet vessel, facility, or crew at the discretion of the Captain._

Captain Picard rubbed his temples. The situation was giving him a headache.

Was Data expecting him to take action against Lore for a crime he was unwilling report himself?

Or was this an attempt by one brother to have “dad” intervene – much like Jean-Luc had expected his father to reprimand Robert when he smashed the model ship Jean-Luc had spent weeks assembling? 

“Commander Riker to Captain Picard,” his combadge pinged.

Riker was on night watch on the bridge. Picard sighed. This didn’t bode well.

“Go ahead, Number One,” Picard said.

“We’ve received word that a Ferengi ship has requested a rendezvous with the Enterprise in the Xendi Sabu system,” Riker explained. “Starfleet has ordered us to make contact.”

“Acknowledged. Did they say for what purpose?” Picard asked.

“No, Captain. Only that they’ve requested a meeting with you,” Riker responded.

“Very well. Lay in course for the Xendi Sabu system,” Picard ordered.

* * *

Lore sat down on the edge of the bed in his quarters. He swung his legs up onto it and laid back. Staring up at the ceiling, he relished in the semi-privacy of his quarters.

He knew Data would be monitoring his location but at the very least it wasn’t a pair of eyes watching his every move.

It was the great paradox of his personality. At times, Lore craved attention. He wanted nothing more than a spotlight to showcase his wit and charm – qualities that he felt were far superior to his brother’s.

But Lore only craved this if he was in control of the situation.

Otherwise, he hated being stared at. He’d hated the constant questions.

_Why do you have yellow eyes? Why do you look like a ghost? What is your function?_

He also hated their accusations.

_If Old Often-Wrong made you, then there must be something wrong with you. Are you dangerous? Will he hurt our children?_

Most of all, he hated being treated as a thing instead of a person. Some of the colonists expected he was there to service humans as a robot – risking his own safety in situations like accidents and explosions. He was expected to lift and transport heavy goods with no consideration for his own preferences or time. They treated Lore like he wasn’t sentient, like he didn’t have hopes or dreams of his own.

Well, almost everyone.

Juliana didn’t. Neither had Rin or Behlor who kindly took him along on their adventure and offered him an equal role in the venture.

Nor had his old friend the Crystalline Entity.

No, Doctor Soong would never know just how clever his boy could be. Doctor Soong had always considered Lore to be too preoccupied with human pursuits to seriously study and apply himself to scientific interests. 

But Lore alone had been the one to learn how to communicate with this beautiful, strange lifeform. And it was Lore alone that managed to befriend the creature.

“Sometimes I miss you, my friend,” Lore said aloud as his he activated his dream programming and fell back into a state of artificial slumber.


End file.
